


Love Bites

by layr



Series: The Magic of Puggy Sue [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, House M.D., Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Pets, Pugs, Ridiculous, Romance, Silly, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layr/pseuds/layr
Summary: A little dog spreads love wherever he goes.
Relationships: Amanda Darieux/Duncan MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Series: The Magic of Puggy Sue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883857
Kudos: 7





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Rampant Sue-ism. Mild injury. Bad dog training.  
> I only own one of these characters or concepts. And not the best one, either.  
> This is the first in the Puggy Sue series, where a small dog spreads the magic of love wherever he goes. It was my husband's idea.
> 
> Lightly beta'd by Unovis.
> 
> This fic was originally posted by darthhellokitty, AKA me.

The last thing Duncan expected to see in Amanda's elegantly decorated Seacouver apartment was a dog. He'd always thought of Amanda as more of a cat person - not because she was likely to keep one, more because she had a tendency to purr when petted. But the little creature running in circles in Amanda's immaculate living room was definitely a dog. A little fawn-colored dog with a flat face.

"Isn't he adorable?" Amanda beamed. "A pug! Perfect dog for the city. And fashionable, too. You can take a dog like this anywhere."

"He certainly has a lot of energy," Duncan observed, frowning slightly, as the little beast reversed direction for a couple of laps, and then began to spin in place. Duncan sat down on the sofa to watch.

"Apparently they calm down eventually. But here's the great part. He's already trained."

"That's a good thing, with your white carpet -"

"Not just that. Here, Bling, let's show Duncan your trick." Amanda sat on the cream-leather sofa and clapped her hands. The little creature stopped in his tracks and looked attentively at Amanda.

"Find, Bling!"

The curly-tailed dog trotted around the room, sniffing and snorting, looking all around with his large, round brown eyes. Suddenly he galloped into the far corner and sat down with one paw on Amanda's purse. His ears were alert, and he looked to Amanda with his head tilted.

"Fetch, Bling!" At that, the pug pawed and nosed into the purse as if digging for a bone. Instead, he pulled out a diamond bracelet. Holding the bracelet carefully in his mouth, he ran over and dropped it at his mistress's feet. Amanda picked the bracelet up and gave him a treat from a bag in her pocket.

Duncan looked on in horror. "A thieving dog. You have a thieving dog."

"Well, not really thieving, just… retrieving. Very specific retrieving."

"Amanda, I can see training dogs to do good things. Guiding blind people, sniffing out bombs, tracking missing kids. But training a dog to steal is just wrong."

"Oh, Duncan, I didn't train him. I told you, he came already trained! That's why he was so expensive."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see which of my credit cards he shows up on."

"You have to admit he's adorable," Amanda remarked as the little dog launched himself into her lap. Duncan noted that her short suede skirt was almost identical in color to the pug, cutting down on the visibility of any hair he might shed. She held Bling up in a sitting position, and made a kissy-face at Duncan over his head.

"Well, he is sort of cute. In kind of a… puggish way, I guess."

"Bling, go play with your teddy bear," Amanda suggested. The dog ran off, and soon Amanda was the one sitting happily in Duncan's lap.

The evening's fun was spoiled, however, by little Bling's violent objection to their romance.

***

As he rode the elevator up to his loft, Duncan could feel Immortal presence nearby. Great, he thought, hand on his sword's hilt. I am in no mood for a challenge. When the elevator door opened, he was relieved to see Methos lounging on his sofa, reading. His jeans were worn to the point of near transparency, and his bare feet were on the coffee table.

"When did you get here?" he asked, as he hung up his coat by the door.

"A few hours ago. Rio got boring, so I decided to come see you." From the look of the backpack thrown in the corner, Methos was planning on staying a while. "How are things?"

"Oh, just wonderful. I got attacked by Amanda's new dog." He sat down on the sofa next to Methos.

"I remember hearing something about that dog of hers. What happened?"

"He turns out to be very protective. Apparently he thought we were fighting and came to the rescue."

"Ohhhh." Methos nodded, looking thoughtful. "Well, there is a precedent, you know. Josephine's pug bit Napoleon on their wedding night." Methos sat up, looking concerned. "He didn't bite you, did he?"

"He bit me, all right. Look, these pants are ruined. Hella sharp teeth for a little dog."

"Quite a high jump, too. You should let me check it out. Pants off."

"But Methos, it's completely healed by now -"

Methos' green eyes narrowed. "Don't argue."

And Duncan didn't.

And the evening started improving.

***  
Duncan walked into Joe's and noticed Amanda at the bar, chatting and laughing with the Watcher. He looked around - no sign of the dog.

"Where's the little terror?" Duncan asked.

"Bling? He's gone."

"You didn't have to get rid of him just because he bit me."

"It wasn't that. He couldn't tell diamonds from paste. You should see all the junk he dragged home."

"I told you teaching a dog to steal was a bad idea."

"It turned out for the best. I gave him to Anne and Mary Lindsey as a going-away present."

"Where are they going?"

"Anne got a job at a teaching hospital in New Jersey," Joe explained. "She'll be doing more research, and finally getting out of the E.R. so she can spend more time with Mary. And Mary loves that crazy little dog."

"Well, I'm glad to hear he's going straight." Duncan felt an extra presence and saw Amanda look at the door, then smile. He smiled too: it was Methos.

"Amanda, you're missing your little dog."

"Not so much. Methos…" Amanda looked hard at what he was wearing, and then smiled with delight. "Isn't that Duncan's sweater? Joe, doesn't that look just like Mac's sweater?"

Joe nodded, then pulled his new iPhone with the Watcher database app out of his shirt pocket and pressed a few buttons. "That's Duncan's all right. First worn February 16, and most recently, last Tuesday."

Duncan gave Joe an appalled look. "The Watchers are keeping tabs on what we wear now?"

"We've always done that. It's just easier now, with the camera phones and stuff. Great way to figure out where somebody got dressed, which tells you where they were when they got undressed."

"You owe me twenty dollars!" Amanda gleefully told Joe. "Told you they'd be sharing clothes by the end of May."

Duncan blushed. "That's not - You bet on - "

"Well, it wasn't really so much about the sharing clothes as the fooling around," Amanda clarified.

"And the look on your face tells me I won the bet."

"How can you bet on a thing like that?" Duncan somehow managed to blush more. "It's personal! It's - "  
Methos smiled, and took his hand. "Never mind who bet on what. We are definitely the winners."

Duncan, still flushed, smiled. "You've got a point," he remarked, putting an arm around Methos' shoulders. "And it's all thanks to Amanda's little dog."

"Not so bad after all, is he?" Amanda smiled. "And you thought he was only trained to steal jewelry."


End file.
